Antibiotic U-60,394 has similarities to matchamycin, a known antibiotic. See A. Kimura and H. Nishimura, J. Antibiotics 33, 461 (1970). Matchamycin has the molecular formula C.sub.20 H.sub.13 O.sub.6 N.sub.3 Cu and is produced by S. amagasakensis. It can be differentiated from U-60,394 by melting point, UV spectrum, IR spectrum, and mass spectrum. S. amagasakensis grown in U-60,394 medium does not produce U-60,394, nor does S. woolensis when grown in the Japanese medium produce matchamycin.